La Nueva Mision
by AniiUchiha55
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son enviados a una misión en la aldea por kakashi, pero ellos no saben que tendrán que ser mucho mas que un equipo, para afrontar lo que se les viene encima... un bebe?
1. Sudor Y Lagrimas

**Notas**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka y creador de naruto

Hola chicos y chicas! Solo les quería decir que es mi primer fic y le puse mucho empeño, gracias a los que lo leyeron… espero que les guste Besos y Sayonara!

 **Una Nueva Mision-SasuSaku**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sudor Y Lágrimas**

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban y la fresca brisa veraniega entraba sutilmente por la ventana del cuarto de una chica de 16 años y una belleza extraordinaria, su cabello de un inusual color rosa combinaba con sus ojos color jade, su cuerpo esculpía una esbelta figura, era delicada pero fuerte y esto le daba el nombre de Haruno Sakura, como la flor que nacía en primavera para dar vida y color a su alrededor, así era ella… Bajo corriendo las escaleras a saltitos tomo su almuerzo y salió por la puerta murmurando algo como

Llegare tarde, llegare tarde, no…corre, corre

La chica salió al esplendor del día atravesó la plaza de Konoha y llego a la entrada del bosquecillo donde entrenaba con su sensei Hatake Kakashi, su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto y el amor de su vida Uchiha Sasuke, ah Sasuke, era un chico de 17 años, alto con el pelo negro y unos ojos muy profundos, Sakura daría lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca…pero no. Era tan frio como un tempano de hielo, no la miraba siquiera, si el supiera…si tan solo se diera cuenta

Sakura-chan! Pensé que no vendrías...

Ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento y al levantar la vista un chico rubio de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en la cara la miraba

Ah! Hola Naruto-kun, es que se me hizo un poco tarde… por cierto donde esta Kakashi-Sensei?

No lo sé, sabes que siempre llega tarde…pero sabes Sasuke tampoco ha llegado...

Q-q Sasuke-kun no ha llegado... Le habrá pasado algo Naruto?

En ese momento llega Sasuke, que pasa cerca de Sakura y la mira de soslayo, bajo esa mirada Sakura se queda congelada, abre la boca para saludar pero no le sale ningún sonido oye como naruto saluda a sasuke y este responde con un simple hmp! Y se queda allí parada unos minutos hasta que cae en cuenta de que su sensei ya ha llegado y va a empezar el entrenamiento

Sakura contra Sasuke… cuidado no se hagan daño, saben que son compañeros chicos, así que empiecen..

Sasuke se para frente a Sakura y cuando su sensei da la orden sasuke corre hacia ella… Sakura reacciona y retrocede rápidamente, pero este la alcanza en cuestión de segundos sasuke es muy rápido hay que admitirlo

y guapo también…-piensa la chica- BASTA SAKURA, CENTRATE!

Sasuke saca su katana y se lanza sobre Sakura, la chica sigue corriendo en círculos, de un lado a otro, en zigzag, parece perdida, como si no tuviera que hacer, como si corriera por su vida, como si sasuke enserio fuese capaz de lastimarla…

Espera, si que es capaz, él podría hacerlo y yo no me daría ni cuenta, que tonta soy!

Sakura-chan que haces, no planeas enfrentarte?… tu eres muy fuerte, nunca huyes del peligro…que te pasa? – grito su sensei desde el otro lado del campo desde el cual veía todo

Sakura hiso caso omiso y siguió… acababa de tener una idea que la tal vez serviría, porque la verdad ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tanto correr y sabía muy bien que su fuerte no era la resistencia… y empezó a correr, pero esta vez empezó a poner papeles bomba por donde pasaba, luego hizo un clon de sombra para distraer a sasuke y que este no supiera que tramaba, pero el asunto es que no es fácil engañar al rey del engaño y menos si poseía el Sharingan, pero cuando estaba por detonar los papeles bomba, sasuke lanzo un kunai que le dio a su clon y este desapareció en una nube de humo, y entonces…

Katon Housenka no Jutsu!- grito sasuke

Y de repente una lluvia de bolas de fuego se dirigía hacia Sakura, esquivo las primeras pero no pudo esquivar las otras y una le rozo el brazo, sentía el ardor en la piel como si el fuego le lamiera y la dejara con aquella horrible sensación…ella era una ninja médico, y había podido curarse sola pero el pensamiento de sasuke lanzándole ese jutsu, de él queriéndole hacer daño, ella no lo creía así, eso simplemente la destrozo y se tiro al suelo gritando con las cristalinas lagrimas brotándole como ríos de los ojos nublados por el dolor, se apretó el brazo en el pecho y siguió gritando a todo pulmón, dejando salir el dolor, solo hicieron falta 2 segundos para que naruto y Kakashi se le acercaran, naruto la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que su estrategia de los papeles bomba hubiera sido muy buena de haber funcionado, Sakura puso la cabeza en su hombro y dejo que su sensei le limpiara la herida y la vendara… el dolor había cesado, pero en su corazón siento una punzada de dolor y recordó todo aquello por lo que sasuke le había hecho pasar.. cuando se había ido de la aldea por primera vez, cuando intentó matarla, por las veces que la trato mal, por las veces que la había hecho llorar, cuando la había rechazado, y siguió llorando en el hombro de su amigo, mientras su sensei le acariciaba el pelo y vio que sasuke se alejaba con indiferencia, que no le importaba lo que le pasaba a ella y allí donde sus lágrimas amargas se entremezclaban con el sudor, allí mismo, se prometió que encontraría los sentimientos de sasuke, que vería en su corazón y que le diría lo que sentía, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese…

 **Algún review?**

 **Te gusta la historia?**

 **La sigo subiendo?**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La Aldea De La Arena**

 **POR SASUKE**

Demonios!

Cuando tenía 12 me fui de Konoha, abandone a mi hogar aunque Sakura me hubiera implorado de rodillas que me quedara. Me uní al loco de Orochimaru, que solo quería mi cuerpo, y yo sediento de venganza, deseaba fuerza y poder, pero naruto me hizo recapacitar y ahora a los 17 años ''casi 18'' me encuentro de nuevo en Konoha, con un permiso especial de mi sensei y ahora Hokage Kakashi, aunque me fui de la aldea hace años ya, aun me tachan de traidor, y no puedo caminar tranquilo por la calle, si, ya lo sé, vaya mierda, pero bueno no me importa, pero hay algo que me hace sentir muy mal, cada vez que veo a Sakura, algo dentro de mi despierta, me sudan las manos, me siento nervioso, me siento… ¿feliz?

Esto es complicado de verdad, no sé qué me pasa, yo soy un vengador, un Uchiha, no debo sentir esto, me repugna tan solo pensar que Sakura me llegue a gustar, no imposible, eso no puede ser, así de simple, así que ante la pregunta de Sakura, solo me queda una salida,

Eso no es


	2. La Misteriosa Mision

**_Capítulo 2-_**

 ** _La Misteriosa Misión_**

Sakura se levantó temprano el domingo, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con sasuke y Sakura preocupada y desesperada a la vez, decidio quedar ese día para almorzar con sus mejores amigas, Hyuuga Hinata, una chica tímida y sentimental de un cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura, de un cuerpo lindo y delicado y los ojos color perla muy claros ya que era proveniente del Clan Hyuuga y Yamanaka Ino una chica valiente y divertida de contextura delgada con el cabello rubio y largo recogido en una coleta de caballo y los ojos azules, las tres chicas eran muy bellas y juntas funcionaban a la perfección, así que contentas de poder ayudarle a su amiga, hinata e ino llegaron puntuales al Ichiraku Ramen, un lugar pequeño y acogedor que las tres visitaban frecuentemente

Hola chicas, cómo están? Perdonen las molestias pero como les conté me sentí muy mal por lo de sasuke-kun, no sé cómo tomar esto, ayúdenme chicas, ustedes siempre saben que hacer!- exclamo apurada Sakura

Hola Sakura-chan, no te preocupes cálmate las respuestas van a llegar, pero mientras eso nos tienes a nosotras, para eso están las amigas- dijo ino con tranquilidad y amabilidad

Hola Sakura, mira ino-san tiene razón hay que calmarse, te apoyamos en todo amiga- se apresuró a decir hinata

Las chicas decidieron dejar a Sasuke de un lado y charlaron tranquilamente durante toda la tarde mientras comían un poco de ramen, luego fueron de compras, dieron un paseo por Konoha y en la plaza se despidieron todas y Sakura retomo el camino hacia su casa y vio una figura conocida que esperaba en la puerta de su casa con una mirada perdida en el cielo… se le cayó el alma a los pies…

Sa-sasuke-kun q-q haces aquí…m-me extraña..-dijo sakura en un tono casi inaudible

Kakashi sensei ha dicho que tiene una misión para nosotros hay que ir ya, yo te guiare pues no sabes el camino ¿verdad?… si no te molesta. Vámonos- respondió sasuke fríamente

s-si claro- respondió sakura

y caminaron juntos por la aldea y luego se adentraron por un bosquecillo que sakura reconocía porque ella iba ahí a jugar cuando era niña, pero poco se acordaba de los caminos, si es que eso se le podían llamar caminos y pronto se vieron sumidos en un silencio ensordecedor durante un largo rato, luego sasuke hablo, pero esta vez suavizo su tono de voz, casi se escuchaba amable y eso hizo que sakura se sonrojase violentamente

Sakura, por aquí, sígueme

Do-donde no veo nada sasuke-kun, esta oscuro, además tú ves más fácil ya que tienes el Sharingan!

Hmp! Lo que tengo que hacer- murmuro el chico

Se devolvió y la tomo de la mano y sakura le agradeció a los dioses que estuviera oscuro para que sasuke no viera su sonrojo, ya estaba segura que parecía un tomate y sasuke la siguió llevando pero la jalaba más rápido, sakura tropezó y se golpeó con la espalda de sasuke, cayó sobre su propio pie y se lastimo el tobillo

Cuidado!

L-lo siento, perdón es que no vi y..

No importa, tu tobillo está bien?-dijo Sasuke con cierto tono de preocupación

Mm no sé, como ninja medico diría que es mejor que no lo moviese pero Kakashi-Sensei nos necesita... si vamos más lento podría ir..-empezó Sakura

No, Kakashi ha dicho que nos necesitaba, mira…etto…..t-te llevare cargada, to-toma mi mano-dijo el chico entre exasperado y tímido

Y Sakura tomo la mano de sasuke, su tacto cálido le gustó mucho, sentía que cada vez sasuke le gustaba más y más, luego con sus fuertes brazos este la levanto del suelo, la cargo como si no pesara más que una pluma y echo a correr, cuando llegaron como era costumbre Kakashi no había llegado y sakura se recostó en un tronco y con un jutsu medico empezó a curar su pie sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a sacarle filo a su katana, unas horas después Sakura se puso de pie porque no aguantaba más ahí sentada, y calculaba que eran un poco más de las 11 pm Sasuke la imito y se quedaron viendo las estrellas

Sakura esto…bueno, yo...yo, tu, quería, emm, pedirte p-perdón- tartamudeo sasuke tímidamente

P-perdón? y porque eso sasuke?- dijo la pelirrosa extrañada

Por lo que paso la semana pasada en el entrenamiento, no era mi intención hacerte daño, yo solo….m-me deje llevar, me sentía mal ese día ¿sabes?, no sabía lo que hacía… l-lo siento- respondió el muchacho un poco más seguro

Ah! Por eso… no, no te preocupes, estoy bien yo me descuide debí estar más atenta, te perdono, igual no importa, pero... si no te molesta, ¿te sentías mal? Sabes que soy médico y te puedo ayudar…sucede algo malo Sasuke-kun?- respondió Sakura roja a mas no poder

 **Me merezco algún review?**

 **Si crees que le falta algo a la historia háganmelo saber, PORFAVOR, la historia es importante para mí ya que es mi debutt en esta página con mis fics, por así decirlo**

 **Espero les esté gustando mucho**

 **Sayonara**


	3. La Aldea De La Arena

**Chicos perdonen sé que me tarde un poco, pero es que tuve una crisis de imaginación y no se me ocurría nada, si tienen ideas para mejorar el fic, se los agradecería mucho, sayonara!**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La Aldea De La Arena**

 **POR SASUKE**

Demonios!

Cuando tenía 12 me fui de Konoha, abandone a mi hogar aunque Sakura me hubiera implorado de rodillas que me quedara. Me uní al loco de Orochimaru, que solo quería mi cuerpo, y yo sediento de venganza, deseaba fuerza y poder, pero naruto me hizo recapacitar y ahora a los 17 años ''casi 18'' me encuentro de nuevo en Konoha, con un permiso especial de mi sensei y ahora Hokage Kakashi, aunque me fui de la aldea hace años ya, aun me tachan de traidor, y no puedo caminar tranquilo por la calle, si, ya lo sé, vaya mierda, pero bueno no me importa, pero hay algo que me hace sentir muy mal, cada vez que veo a Sakura, algo dentro de mi despierta, me sudan las manos, me siento nervioso, me siento… ¿feliz?

Esto es complicado de verdad, no sé qué me pasa, yo soy un vengador, un Uchiha, no debo sentir esto, me repugna tan solo pensar que Sakura me llegue a gustar, no imposible, eso no puede ser, así de simple, así que ante la pregunta de Sakura, solo me queda una salida,

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura respondo de la manera más seca y fría de la que soy capaz

Su cara muestra tristeza y dolor, y siento como si me clavaran un puñal en el estómago, no me gusta verla así, me debato si debo o no pedir perdón, pero en ese momento se oye un leve estallido y mi sensei aparece en una nubecilla de humo

Hola chicos, perdón pero me perdí en el...

SENDERO DE LA VIDA! Respondemos enojados Sakura y yo, siempre llega tarde, que pérdida de tiempo

Bueno pero bájenle dos, tranquilos, lo que pasa es que estaba ocupado en la oficina, miren, como ya saben la hermana mayor del Kazekague, Temari y nuestro shinobi inteligente shikamaru tuvieron un hijo ''YA LO SE SI TIENEN 19 Y 18 AÑOS ES MUY TEMPRANO PERO ASI TENIA QUE SER, NO ME MATEN'' Ellos tienen que hacer un viaje de dos meses y el mismo Kazekague ha decidido confiar en los dos para que lo cuiden

Cuidar un bebe? Esa era la misión, sensei? bah, pan comido dijo Sakura calmadamente

Que? no, me niego totalmente, respondí inmediatamente que mi cerebro capto todo lo dicho por mi sensei

Por qué no, sasuke? No hay nada de malo, el Kazekague en persona os ha pedido esto

QUE NO!? DOS MESES! CON UN BEBE! Y CON SAKURA!, SEGURO ENLOQUECERE SENSEI!

No es para tanto, el Kazekague en persona os ha encomendado esto, lo harás! Dijo en un tono muy autoritario

Porque? Respondí exasperado

Porque yo lo digo, no solo como tu amigo, sino como tu superior, tu sensei y el hokague de tu aldea y más te vale que lo hagas- pauso un momento largo, cuando volvió a hablar se dirigía también a Sakura- prepárense, salen mañana en la mañana

van a ser dos meses muy largos, pienso para mis adentros

 **Bueno chicos, como les está pareciendo?**

 **A mí en lo personal me encanta, perdonen si me demoro mucho en actualizar, hay varias razones: una es que ya entre a estudiar y hay un montón de cosas que hacer, luego esta que como les dije, soy novata y es mi primer fic así que intento dar lo mejor de mí en este, pero a veces no quedo satisfecha y reescribo un capítulo entero y lo peor el pc se me arruino por lo cual debo utilizar el de mi madre que está un poco lento y mi madre lo ocupa para el trabajo así que solo puedo utilizarlo desde las 6pm cuando mi madre lo desocupa y con el colegio, las tareas y mi reciente crisis creativa me ha afectado mucho el tiempo y no había podido terminar este cap, de verdad les agradezco que lo lean, significa para mí que lo estoy haciendo bien y me emociono cuando llega un correo de Fanfiction diciendo que alguien me agrego a mi o a mi historia a sus favoritas, si te está gustando la historia COMPARTELA, no cuesta nada y me haría muy feliz saber que leen mi fic, nuevamente gracias –fin de la inspiración-**

 **Bueno ahora….**

 **Tienes ideas para el fic?**

 **Algún consejo que puedas darme en mi forma de escribir?**

 **Me dejas un review?**

 **Arigato y Sayonara**


	4. Conociendo El Bebe

**_Hola chicos sé qué hace días no me veían ni el pelo, disculpen de verdad, he estado ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero estoy de vuelta y os prometo que volveré con toda la fuerza que sea posible, intentare avanzar con esta y mi otra historia; Un Amor De Nueva York, los invito a leerla por si no la conocían y sin más preámbulos empecemos por la historia en donde la dejamos…_**

 **SIGNIFICADOS:**

[INNER PERSONAJE]

Conversación-

=Pensamientos Personaje=

''aclaraciones''

 **Capítulo 4-Conociendo el bebe**

Sakura y sasuke partieron temprano la mañana del domingo en la cual empezaba su muy encomendada misión, saltaban entre los arboles con mucha agilidad, de rama en rama, Sakura miraba de reojo a sasuke, se veía muy guapo hoy, llevaba su habitual camisa blanca, con el típico abanico Uchiha bordado detrás, unos pantalones azules oscuro y un cinturón morado de cuerda amarrado a modo de moño, para que este pudiese sostener el estuche de su filosa katana con ella adentro detrás de él, unas sencillas sandalias ninjas en color negro, también noto como no llevaba armas, ni comida ni medicina aparte de su preciada katana, claro está, el pelo revuelto y todavía un poco húmedo, para Sakura él era hermoso estuviese como estuviese, sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de la pelirrosa, bajo la velocidad y aterrizo en una rama volteando a verla, Sakura confundida, paro a su lado y lo miro confusa

Que es lo que sucede, Sasuke-kun?

Nada, continuemos- respondió bruscamente el, viéndola de arriba abajo por primera vez ese día

De verdad hoy está muy linda [NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, MEJOR CENTRATE EN LA MISION SASUKE]

Pero si lo estaba, llevaba su habitual bandana ninja sobre su cabeza a modo de diadema, su pelo suelto, una camisa roja ajustada sin mangas con el símbolo de su clan atrás ''un circulo blanco'', unas mallas negras ninja y una falda rosa, también traía unas botas negras altas, hasta más abajo de la rodilla, unos guantes negros y un estuche de kunais y armamento, que estaba amarrado en su pierna derecha, y detrás una pequeña bolsa donde había comida para el viaje y material médico por si acaso, les habían dicho que no llevasen ropa ni ningún implemento de aseo para que vinieran mas cómodos, les dijeron que allí les brindarían todo lo que estos necesitaran, y que no debían de preocuparse, y Sakura sin dudar, sí que lo estaba, iba a pasar dos meses con sasuke protegiendo a un bebe que no era suyo y esto la ponía de los nervios, ella había cuidado muchos bebes, era médica y shinobi, salvaba vidas, ayudaba gente, defendía aldeas, luchaba contra toda clase de cosas ¿por qué no iba a poder con un bebe?, solo es un simple bebe se decía, un bebe, solo hay que cuidarlo, bañarlo, darle la comida, mimarlo, vigilarlo, ayudarlo, oh por dios, eso era mucho! Se sentía nerviosa y temerosa, no sabía qué hacer y cuando estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien tomo su mano con fuerza y la atrajo hacia atrás, era sasuke que la había detenido, al parecer estaba tan distraída que casi choca contra la inmensa muralla de la aldea de la arena, era enorme, había estado allí antes pero no lo recordaba así, el símbolo de la aldea de la arena, imponente, sobre la entrada relucía con el sol, una muralla de solida roca lo rodeaba todo y delante tenían un montón de casitas de color ocre y anchas calles en rocas, unas cuantas sillas es madera y un hermoso cielo, y delante de ellos shikamaru, su compañero de aldea, con su típica coleta, su piel blanca, ojos negros y un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de los labios abrazado a una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en cuatro graciosas coletas, ojos verdes, un enorme abanico colgado en su espalda y un bebe de piel blanca y ojos despiertos en sus brazos los miraban atentamente, y sonriendo shikamaru soltó a su prometida y se acercó a ellos y dijo

Sakura, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo...no sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos, siempre supe que eran uno para el otro- dijo riendo shikamaru

Eh?- se extrañó Sakura

Que acaso no están juntos?- pregunto confundido shikamaru

No, qué crees, idiota- exclamo en tono molesto sasuke soltando la mano de Sakura, ya que no la había soltado

=Tal vez por eso creyó que estábamos juntos, porque nos dábamos la mano= pensó Sakura

Shikamaru hablo de su vida en la aldea y con Temari, y ellos hablaron de la suya, en cuanto caminaban por las calles hasta el edificio del Kazekague, visitaron a gaara, y fueron todos juntos ''Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Él Bebe y un ninja protector de gaara'' a la nueva casa provisional de sasuke y Sakura, allí habían dos plantas, al entrar había una sala pequeña y una barra de la cocina, con dos sillas, al fondo había un baño grande y un estudio con libros de todos los temas, al lado las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y en ella habían dos habitaciones, una matrimonial, una pequeña que aparentemente era del bebe y un pequeño baño, sasuke se dio cuenta que solo había una cama aparte de la cuna del bebe y eso le extraño

Solo hay una cama- dijo en voz neutral sasuke

Si lo sé, ustedes son amigos pueden dormir juntos, digo no se van a violar el uno al otro- bromeo Temari, entregándole el bebe a shikamaru

Si claro- respondió con una falsa sonrisa Sakura

Bien nos debemos ir- anuncio gaara- despídete Temari, deben partir ya

Hai- contesto ella- me voy chicos, les encomiendo a Shikadai, mi hijo, es lo más preciado para mí, al ser sobrino del Kazekague corre peligro, cuídenlo mucho por favor, aquí esta lo que le gusta comer y lo que no, sus horarios y cuidados especiales- continuo Temari con cariño dándole una hoja pulcramente doblada a Sakura- confió en ustedes, hasta luego

Lo mismo chicos, nos veremos luego- dijo shikamaru depositando el bebe en brazos de sasuke quien torpemente lo recibió- estaremos en contacto, no os preocupéis, esta es su casa.

Bien adiós y gracias- anuncio gaara y dio la vuelta y salió seguido de su guardia especial, Anbu

Adiós- dijeron shikamaru y Temari, le dieron cada uno un beso a su hijo y fueron tras gaara

Adiós- murmuro Sakura

Y cerraron la puerta dejando dos chicos confundidos dentro de la casa

 ** _Que les parecio?_**

 ** _Déjenme su review_**

 ** _Compartan_**

 ** _Agréguenlo a favoritos_**

 ** _Gracias y hasta lueguito!_**

 ** _MUCHOS BESHOS PARA UDS_**


End file.
